


Choices

by merryghoul



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, drabble tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medea shouldn't have left Hecate's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/)**femslash100** 's first drabble tag round, prompt: Greek Mythology: Hekate/Medea, choices

As a youth, Medea was told never to leave Hecate's side. Hecate told her bad things would happen.

But Medea wanted to see the world. She made the choice to leave Hecate.

Years after Medea left Hecate, she made bad choices. She killed a lot of people. And she could barely find any shelter without being chased out of cities. Even Heracles couldn't help her. 

In Colchis, after she had killed her uncle, she went to a temple dedicated to Hecate. There, she prayed for forgiveness.

When Hecate whisked her away from the temple, Medea knew she was forgiven forever.


End file.
